Love will still live on
by babycess
Summary: [ CHAPTER 1 UP ] Mimi Tachikawa, the Princess of Innocence, falls deeply in love with Yamato Ishida, the Prince of Darkness. Love blooms eventually but something bad happens. What is it you ask? Read and find out yourself!


Love will still live on  
  
Chapter 1 - Reflections  
  
Author's Note: Hey Digimon freaks! mwahahaa, it's ME again! And I'm back with a completely different story! Well, since I can't update my other story -Untouchable, unkissable, unbreakable- due to *ahem* slight problems.. I've decided to start an entirely different fic. And oh yeah, -A girl can dream's- next chapter will be out soon. So please be patient. PS. SCHOOL'S FINITO! I don't have to see my GAY MALE TEACHERS ANYMORE! Whoop whoop! =) err.. Don't mind me!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or its characters. Owning Digimon would be the topic of one of my wet dreams!  
  
`  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
`  
  
Everything was serene and peaceful; not a single cloud reflected on the clear midnight blue sky. Mimi Tachikawa, Princess of Innocence, stood inside her rather large balcony while letting her honey colored hair flow gracefully with the cold breeze. She shivered slightly. Ever since he proposed, she was often on cloud nine with the little fairies and was occasionally inside her balcony late at night to gaze at the deep blue sky that reminded her so much of her fiancée's captivating crystal blue eyes. His eyes were as deep and entrancing as the ocean and he never seem to lose that twinkle he held in his eyes whenever he smiled that would always give her strength and make her heart melt at the same time. He had that effect on her that no other guy did. He was different from the other princes. And that's probably one of the many reasons as to why she loves him.  
  
Yes, it was indeed Yamato Ishida, Prince of Darkness she had fallen in love with. He wasn't really in the side of the bad people but his attitude was mostly cold towards everyone he met. Their first encounter was when they were at her palace when her parents had invited their friends along with their sons and daughters for some sort of party and meeting. And of course, he had showed up without his parents but since his parents were close friends with the Tachikawa family, he couldn't reject the offer.  
  
Though for some reason, when he acted cold towards her when she asked him if he wanted to dance, she didn't thought of him as an ignorant jerk. Instead, she tried to get closer to the young lad and learn a little more about his life. And what she learned surprised her. He had no parents and was abandoned by them when he was only a few months old. Ice once surrounded his heart though it was impossible to break through it; however this young lady managed to heal his heart with warmth and love. His fiery cold eyes no longer held that same hurt and pain he had suffered from previous years; they were now soft and gentle because of the love Mimi had showed and taught him about. He was now more caring, loving, warm, and not ashamed of his past anymore. She taught him the true meaning of love and that being cold and let hatred take over wasn't worth it.  
  
It had been exactly one month and a half since he proposed and they got married. Their wedding was absolutely sensational. It was precisely the same kind of wedding she had dreamt of when she was a little girl. The ceremony took place outside the palace, in the vast evergreen garden where thousands of white flowers were placed everywhere. The garden looked like as if it was a replica of the Garden of Eden; it felt like magic once you stepped inside it. Although it contained many exotic flowers, it was also surrounded by a dozen of pure water fountains. Her wedding gown was absolutely gorgeous as well; a long silky white gown that reached down her toes with sparkling diamonds on the hem of each stitching. She wore long, silky white gloves that came past her elbow and white high heels that was strapped and attached around her slender ankle. That was one day Princess Mimi had cherished with all her heart.  
  
She sighed happily. The sky was now pitched black; thousands of stars were now twinkling and glittering down at her. The young princess spotted a large star that stood out from the others and realized that it was a shooting star. Closing her eyes, she wished that she would always be with her prince forever. She gazed yet again at the darkening sky. The full moon stood in its place, high in the heavens, illuminating the stars above. She wondered how her life would be like if she hadn't met her one true love. Probably a mess. He was now part of her heart.. And life. She felt secure and loved whenever he would hold her in his arms or kiss her tenderly on her rosy luscious lips.  
  
As she went back to her royal bedroom she now shared with her husband, she noticed something odd. For a moment, there was dead silence. Except for the faint glow from the fireplace the room was in total darkness. At first, she stood there in utter shock, not daring to move and hoping this was some sort of horrible joke. She stared at it- stared at the sickening sight upon her. Stared at it and stared at it. And didn't believe it. What she saw made her gasp and her stomach to growl. Then, without realizing, she started screaming a horrifying scream that never seemed to end.  
  
`  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
`  
  
Author's note: BAD BAAAD ME! _; I know whatcha guys are thinking.... CLIFFHANGER!! mwahahaa! Aren't I evil?! So err.. yeah, please review people! No reviews - no STORY! aand oh yaah, before I forget.. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED MY OTHER STORIES! Good God! I mean come on! -A Girl Can Dream- got like 40 reviews in only 3 chapters?!?!? And -Untouchable, unkissable, unbreakable- got like what? 20 reviews in only ONE chapter?!?!?! Aaaw you guys are SOO sweet! I can't help but gush at this, okay? Crazy, but thank you! =) You guys made me a really happy, sugaa-high girl!! XD Okay okay, I'm done with my babbling so I'll just shut up now and see you in the next chapter! -__-; bah boooss! and don't forget, JULIETTE LOVES YOU! (yes, that's my real name, so don't stalk me or something.)  
  
` xoxo juicy sweetness 


End file.
